Forgotten Friend
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: She wonders why he doesn't talk to her, and why he chooses to ignore her. She wants to rebuild their friendship but without his participation, she is left without knowing what is in store for her future. Rated M for future chapters. Tokka, Anti-Sukka, Suko, Anti-Maiko, Kataang
1. Zuko's Talk

**A/N: Well this is my first Tokka attempt! Hope you all like it! This is after the 100 year war and after Republic City is build.**

**Warning: Contains SAD scenes, Lemon Scenes, and Dramatic Scenes.**

**Don't like, don't read! Remember to Review, Follow, & Favorite!**

* * *

Republic City was surprisingly quiet, Toph found it relaxing as she watched over her Metalbending Academy. As the Chief of Police she had to leave frequently for calls on Equalist rallies that were bugging the residents, it wasn't often that she had to arrest someone but there were times when it was needed. Aang, Zuko and Sokka would come into the city for meetings quite frequently, Zuko and Aang would spend some time catching up with Toph once a meeting was over and talked about anything that is new with them.

"So hot pants why haven't you had a kid yet? Kinda pushing it aren't you?" Toph punched the young Fire Lord's arm.

"I could ask you the same Chief" Zuko returned the punch and chuckled.

"Well Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are up 2 on us." Toph shook her head. "I don't think I want a kid to be honest"

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Zuko tipped his head at her, wondering what her reasoning was.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to see her and I consider the kids at the Academy my kids" Toph shrugged off the true reason why she didn't want a kid but that was something Zuko probably didn't care about.

"Well I see what you are coming from but, having someone with the Beifong blood running the Academy would be nice. Mai and I are considering a baby but we both really don't have the time, we barely spend time together as it is now." Zuko's voice dropped when he started talking about Mai, Toph knew that somewhere down the line Mai would leave him yet again and she could tell Zuko feared it.

"Well make time Hot Pants, you are the Fire Lord after all" Toph tried to lighten the mood that Zuko had set but it didn't seem to help any.

"Maybe you are right Toph." Zuko smiled at her but sighed, he hated forgetting she was blind it really put a downer on simple facial gestures, Toph smiled back at Zuko causing his smile to return.

"Looks like I gave you the life changing field trip this time." Toph laughed, they had been walking from the Academy to Zuko's war ship, she stopped in front of the ship.

"I needed it thank you Toph. I will see you again in a weeks time. If only Aang didn't want to have so many meetings." Zuko gave the Earthbender a hug and then boarded the ship and left.

A small blush brushed across her face, Zuko hadn't hugged Toph on his own usually only a group hug causing such an action from the Fire Lord. She walked back to the Academy where her students were surely goofing off since she wasn't there to watch every action they did, while she walked her mind wandered to the stupid Southern Water Tribe boy that managed to crawl into her heart.

She figured Sokka had married Suki and had a handful of children by now, but she wouldn't know since he never stayed to talk to Toph like Zuko and Aang did.

Hopefully that will change, hopefully Sokka will come back to her. But what were the odds of that happening?


	2. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: I want to thank Mrperson1 and Fruipit for following this story!**

* * *

Her head was spinning with all the thoughts that Zuko had pushed into her mind. Maybe she should have a child to pass on her talents too, having a Beifong continue to run the Academy would make her legacy live. Now the question was, who was she going to ask to be her baby daddy, a small chuckle escaped her lips at the thought of walking up to one of her friends and asking.

"Common you lilly livers! Bend some metal!" she loved yelling at those who didn't seem to care, she scared them and feeling their hearts race when she shouted gave her a small thrill.

The day was long but she was glad that it was dinner time, she sat and ate enjoying the break from the events of the day. She had gone on several calls, nothing major but they were rather stressful, she had new students that were in training to be part of her police force and they were going to test the Chief. She had to laugh at their poor attempts to show her they were stronger than her, it never worked out for them but she got the respect she wanted a lot faster. She went to her apartment wanting to wash her day away, she was tired and her mind wouldn't stop thinking about who? When? And why?

She came to a decision that it was between Zuko and Sokka that she would ask to be her baby daddy, Aang would have been one to ask if he wasn't so heavily involved with Sugar Queen. Zuko was with Mai, wasn't he? Or did they break up again like they have numerous times before? Then there was Sokka, he was with Suki last she knew, and who knew if she had gotten sick of the ice and anti-Kyoshi Island life. Toph hoped that she did, although getting frost bite on her feet didn't sound like much fun to her either. Looks like there are pros and cons to this whole baby daddy finding. There was also any guy in Ba Sing Se that would probably be trilled to be her baby daddy, but she didn't want just anyone she wanted someone who had a strong personality and wasn't afraid to jump in a war if it presented itself. Plus protecting the next Avatar is on the top priority, having the worlds best Earthbender teaching the Avatar how to Earth and Mentalbend would be awesome!

"Geeze Toph, I can't believe you are making such a big deal out of this. You helped take down the Fire Nation to stop the 100 year war and that didn't stop you or make you turn away… Why is this so different?" Toph sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, she didn't have an answer for any of the questions that she had in her head. Zuko, Aang, and Sokka would be coming for a meeting tomorrow with the council and that should be completely boring like normal.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer hopefully. **


	3. The Big Question

**A/N: Warning! If you have not read The Promise at all this does contain some spoilers! Fair Warning! And I want to thank Zonna for following!**

She attended the meeting with no question on her brain, well not one that was appropriate for this meeting. Zuko and Sokka argued like they normally did, and Aang broke them up by some simple Water and Firebending. Just goes to show, maybe they wouldn't be buddy buddies like Sokka claimed they were, at least not when they were in a meeting. Zuko looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep since the last time he was here for a meeting, she was going to confront him about it once the meeting was over and they had their normal talks before he departed once again.

To Toph's surprise everyone stayed after the meeting to have a group lunch, it was nice to have everyone together for once but Zuko remained on edge about everything he did or everywhere he went.

"Hey Hot Pants why are you so on edge?" Toph felt Zuko jump as she apparently pulled him out of his other world.

"I haven't been sleeping much thanks to all the assassinations that have been on my head. Mai has hired the Kyoshi Warriors to watch over me since our guards apparently aren't doing their job very well" He yawned as he started to relax into the comfort of his friends.

"How many assassinations has there been Zuko?" Aang was instantly interested in the small side conversation.

"Roughly 5-6 I think. Apparently there is no pleasing the Earth Kingdom." His eyes hurt and his body felt like a bag of sand as he walked.

"Mai was smart to call the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka stated

" I will have to see what is causing all of these assassination attempts." Aang rubbed his chin trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

"It probably has something to do with that Movement you two started." She shrugged as they sat down at a booth they had been directed to, she shook her head as a waitress gave her a menu and walked off. "Yeah give the blind girl a menu! That makes ordering easier!"

"You might be on to something Toph." Aang looked over his menu, and started listing off some of the food choices for Toph. She listened closely and felt her stomach rumble as Aang listed off some of the amazing food this place had to offer, suddenly she felt something rather heavy fall onto her lap. She recognized the heart beat and knew it was Zuko who let exhaustion finally take over, it must have been a strange sight seeing the Fire Lord asleep on the Chief's lap.

"Well this has never happened before." Toph chuckled as she began to stroke Zuko's pulled back hair, she could feel the handles of his sword poking her hip bone causing slight discomfort.

"Wow Toph, I didn't know you two were involved like that" Sokka's comment hurt her, what did he mean by that?!

"Really Sokka, Zuko is with Mai he simply just fell asleep since he hasn't slept since that last dumb meeting was here." she spat back 'yeah this is a good way to ask if he will be your baby daddy. Moron"

"Don't start you guys, we are here to enjoy each others company not to try and kill each other over a sleeping Fire Lord." Aang shook his head at his friends, there was obvious tension between the two. Aang didn't quite understand why they seemed to hate each other so much when he knew that they liked each other a lot.

The rest of the lunch went in silence, Zuko had spent all of that time sleeping on Toph's lap. He woke up in time to order something to go before they left, he felt bad for sleeping through lunch and on Toph's lap. He knew Toph was trying to get with Sokka and him sleeping on her lap probably didn't help at all. like normal Toph and Zuko walked back to his war ship and talked.

"Hey Zuko I have a question I want to ask you…" Toph scratched her head hoping that he would take this question well.

"Go ahead and ask away." he smiled at the Chief

"Um…Zuko remember how we were talking about having kids last time you were here?" she looked down and then back up to where she assumed were his eyes.

"Yeah. I remember." he wasn't sure where this question was going but it was obvious that she wasn't done asking.

"Zuko…. Will you help me make a baby?" She bit her lip as she waited for his response.


	4. A Deal

Zuko stood stunned, did he really just hear what he though that he heard? Toph couldn't have possibly been serious, right? "Um.. Toph are you sure about this? What about Sokka I thought that you would have gone to him first."

"I think that ship sailed when you fell asleep on my lap." Toph looked away with a heavy sigh.

"Oh.. Sorry about that I didn't really mean to." he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The damage has been done"

"Look, how about we make a deal."

"Deal? What kind of a deal?" Toph tipped her head as she spoke

"The deal is, you have to go and ask Sokka what you asked me and start building a relationship and if he refuses all together then I will do as you ask." Zuko thought that it was a fair deal, he didn't know how things would go one either end but it was worth a shot.

"Sokka is still with Suki." Toph didn't want to make Sokka unhappy and force Suki to break up with him if it wasn't necessary.

"No they aren't. When Suki and her warriors came to be my guards she told me that she wasn't ready to settle down yet and that's all Sokka wanted so they broke up." Zuko could see in Toph's eyes that she was excited about the news.

"Oh… Well that is interesting. Alright fine, we have a deal." she shook his hand rather roughly "go get some sleep Hot Pants, and spend some time with Mai! It won't kill you." she laughed but was suddenly stopped what Zuko pulled her into a warm hug before he departed.

"I'll see you again soon Toph, don't torture your students too much even if they deserve it." he chuckled and boarded his ship.

"Yeah yeah!" Toph shook her head and headed back to the Academy. She listened to the street as she walked, there was some commotion down one of the allies that quickly stopped as she passed. It was nice being the Chief, she had power over almost everything.

When she got back to the Academy her students were working hard on their Earthbending, which was a pleasing sight that they had actually followed orders. She walked around her students examining their technique and hoping that they would soon be able to Metalbend.

When she finished observing her students she headed into her office to see if there was anything she missed while she was out. When she walked into her office however there was a strange heartbeat that thumped and vibrated through the room.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come back from your "date" with the Fire Lord. Who has a girlfriend you know" Sokka's voice came to her shortly after she entered, now the heartbeat made sense.

"It wasn't a date. I thought that you would have headed back to the Southern Water Tribe or gone to see Sugar Queen by now." Toph crossed her arms and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Oh so seeing you is out of the question" Sokka dropped his feet off her desk making a loud thud on the floor.

"You haven't done it before." Toph rolled her eyes "so I wasn't expecting company."

"I see." he turned his attention to the desk in front of him

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Suki. Some girls just can't handle settling down" Toph crossed the room and stood by her desk, wanting him to move so she could have her chair.

"How did you find out about that?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" she could tell that it was a sore subject, but she hoped that she could take Suki's place.

"I guess not." it did bug Sokka that she knew about it but he was going to tell her since he was here. It must have come from the loud mouth Fire Lord or the Kyoshi Warrior, either way it wasn't all that important what was important at this moment was rebuilding a relationship with Toph.


	5. Friendship Possible

Sokka had stayed in town and would take Toph out to lunch whenever she wasn't on a call, which was actually pretty often. Sokka started accompanying her whenever Zuko visited, they would always talk about business but it wouldn't last long as Zuko attempted to have one of his normal conversations with Toph. Sokka walked off to look at some of the street venders that were new to the town, Toph and Zuko continued to head towards the War Ship that waited in the bay.

"So, what have you been up too?" Toph asked

"Well things are going better, Mai left me. Shocker right?" Zuko rolled his eyes knowing that it was never a surprise.

"You are in a good mood for being dumped for the millionth time. Who is she?" Toph smiled up at Zuko who suddenly couldn't contain his smile.

"It's Suki" Toph stopped in her tracks, she didn't expect that answer. She was thinking that maybe Ty Lee or June and her shirshu, Toph liked June they both shared the same type of personality.

"Wow, I honestly did not see that one coming." Toph caught up to Zuko quickly "At least she seems to be making you happy, is she happy too?"

"She seems to be, she hasn't told me other wise." Zuko chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks like you are the last one without a child"

"Suki's pregnant?! Oh my god, you have been one busy Fire Lord haven't you?" she laughed and bumped him with her elbow "how did you manage to get Suki to settle down and become Fire Lady?"

"Heh, it wasn't easy nor was it planned."

"You knocked her up and then asked her to be the Fire Lady didn't you?" Toph laughed

"You know everything don't you?" Zuko shared a laugh

"You read like a book Hot Pants" Toph shook her head as Sokka came and caught back up to them. It was probably a good thing Zuko shared what he did while Sokka was away, it was hard to say if the Councilman was over his break up with the Kyoshi Warrior or not.

"Well it was nice to see you both again, maybe we can have a meet up at Ember Island one of these days and just relax." Zuko gave the two a warm smile.

"Maybe we will, talk to Aang about it Zuko." Sokka wanted to go back to his time with Toph

"See you soon Zuko." it wasn't often that the Chief used his actual name but Zuko shrugged it off and boarded the War Ship and departed once again.

Sokka walked with Toph back to her apartment, and watched as the sun started setting. He wished that Toph could have seen the beauty before them, he missed the adventures that they use to have together and even though he was now a Councilmen and she that Chief of Police things shouldn't be all that different.

"Sokka you don't' seem like yourself" Toph looked over her shoulder at the councilmen who was off in space.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about our old adventures, I really do miss those times." Sokka caught up to Toph as they turned down a street.

"Those were good times" Toph unlocked her apartment door and walked in, Sokka followed close behind her.

"I have to go back to the Northern Water Tribe tonight." Sokka looked at her face for any reason to stay.

"Well I guess when you need to go some where you just need to go." Toph didn't show that she wanted him to stay and was afraid that he was going to leave eventually.

"Yeah I guess." Sokka turned back to the door "see ya"

"See ya Sokka." Top waited for him to leave so she could sulk all night. Sokka didn't want to leave things like this and acted before he thought about what he was doing, he walked up to her and lightly cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. Toph stood wide eyed and before she could return the kiss he had released his hold and vanished out the door, she blinked a few times and let her tongue drift across her lips savoring the taste he had left behind.

"So that is what you taste like Captain Boomerang." Toph smiled to herself and slowly got prepared for bed, but she didn't know if sleep was going to come to her now.


	6. Ember Island Awaits

**A/N: I want to thank genissis123 (aka mea) and my friend Mia for commenting and supporting this story!**

**I am back for a while anyway, I am going to college here soon but I will try to find time to write to you guys. My schedule will be packed but I will try my hardest, it seems like I write better when I have school work to do verses when I have nothing to do in the summer time. Don't be mad if nothing comes out till December cause that will be my next big break time. Love you all!**

Toph was in an unusually cheery mood when she arrived at the Academy, this scared her students more than her normal mood did. They thought that with the turn of events that she would have given them a free day, sadly they were wrong, Toph had other plans and assisted them in quickly advancing in their Metalbending.

After a long day, painful as most of her students would have referred to it, Toph was back to taking small calls with some of her advanced students. They needed the experience and she was more than welcome to make them do all the work, Zuko had set a date for the next meeting to be on Ember Island. Toph wasn't sure that was going to be such a good idea since Sokka didn't know about Zuko knocking up Sokka's ex-girlfriend.

She was looking forward to spending time at Ember Island, it always seemed to bring the Gaang closer together and make awkward situations not as bad. She sat in her apartment and played with her space rock bracelet, making it shift into different shapes and figures. This was the best gift Sokka ever gave to her, too bad he had to go and loose his Space Sword. Idiot. She laughed to herself and went to bed, she would meet up with Sokka at Ember Island in a few days and all would be well again. Hopefully.

The days drug on and on, there wasn't much to do except boss the kids around at the Academy but even then there was a limit on how much fun that could be. Aang and Katara would be picking her up soon so they could embark on a new trip to Ember Island, Toph hopped that Aang's children were well behaved and that they weren't going to be a big pain in the ass. Her students knew that she was going to be gone and she was going to put someone in charge while she was gone, who that was scared them more than anything. It took her a long time to find someone who would be willing to watch the Lilly livers for about a week, thankfully Haru volunteered to take on the task. She was glad that it was another Earthbender and not some weird non bender that would let them do as they wished, at least she hoped that's how things would go.

Aang showed up shortly after Haru arrived and Toph was able to give him a quick run down on what the students needed to do while she was gone. He was glad to help her, he always wanted to learn how to Metalbend but didn't have the courage to ask Toph to teach him and after seeing how she handled her students he wasn't sure he wanted to any more.

"Thanks Haru." Toph smiled as she climbed aboard Appa.

"No problem Toph, everything is under control." Haru waved goodbye to them as they departed and flew away. Toph only hoped that what he said was going to be true, some of those kids could be tough to handle sometimes.


	7. Ember Island Solves Everything

Sokka was late arriving like usual, Toph was a little upset about this but at the same time she knew that he was a busy man and he had a lot of things to do. It was nice to see Zuko smiling again and seeing him seem so happy, Katara and Aang were in complete shock to see Suki with Zuko. What tickled Toph even more was their over reaction to Suki's baby bump that she had, Zuko had been keeping Toph updated on everything and asked her to not tell the others till the Ember Island meeting. She kept her word of course, it was a little hard with Katara always wanting to know everything that Toph knew, Sugar Queen could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes.

"When did this happen?! Is this why you broke up with Sokka?!" Katara ask Suki in a rather panicked fashion.

"Relax Sugar Queen, maybe things weren't working out between them and it was best to split." Toph couldn't believe how calm she was being about this.

"Katara, Toph is right." Suki tried to calm the Water Tribe girl. "Sokka loved someone else and we weren't going to work out anyway."

"Sokka is going to be so heart broke when he gets here." Katara stormed off to find her kids who managed to disappear on her.

"I highly doubt that." Zuko chuckled as they all began getting settled in, Toph chuckled at Zuko's comment.

It wasn't long till everyone was at the beach enjoying the weather, Aang and Zuko sat and discussed work type stuff, Katara made sand castles with Kya and Bumi. Toph and Suki sat together and talked about what ever came to mind, mostly work and how their lives were changing for the better, Toph was beginning to wonder when Sokka was going to arrive or if he was going to come at all.

As it got darker and after Katara had put her children to bed, Zuko started a small pit fire just to keep things warm along with making a light so they could all talk and visit. Suki was glad Katara finally started accepting what happened and started acting like normal Katara.

"Doesn't this remind you of the good old times?" Aang stated as he laid his head in Katara's lap.

"With Sokka here it would definitely be like old times." Zuko chuckled as Suki laid against him. Toph felt really left out all of a sudden but in a way she was kind of use to it.

"As long as I can be Melon Lord again everything will be great." Toph crossed her arms and smiled proud as everyone laughed remembering her wonderful performance as Melon Lord.

"You did make one heck of a Melon Lord, Toph. Best one I have ever known I'd say." Aang chuckled.

"What are you saying that you have met other people who played Melon Lord? Who are they?" Toph's sudden interest in these mysterious Melon Lords caused Zuko to laugh.

"There are no other Melon Lords, Toph." Sokka's voice finally rang through Zuko's laughter.

"Sokka!" Katara ran and hugged her brother.

"Bout time you showed up, thought maybe you weren't coming" Toph chuckled.

"I'm going to need a better map than the one I drew." He laughed and sat next to Toph.

"Well that explains a lot." Zuko shook his head aand managed to dodge Sokka's flying shoe. "Hey, that's uncalled for."

"Was it?" Sokka chuckled. Toph playfully shoved Sokka knowing that they were being quite childish.

"Boys never grow up." Suki giggled. "That is the conclusion I have come down to."

"You figure that out on your own?" Toph said blankly but quickly laughed assuming the guys all gave either childish faces or ones of disbelief. Suki lightly kicked Toph as the girls laughed.

"It is so beautiful here, almost completely perfect." Suki smiled as she stared up at the stars above them.

"Indeed it is, Zuko how is it you get the awesome spot out of all the nations?" Aang chuckled as he admired the view above him.

"I wouldn't say that it is the only awesome spot, I am sure every nation has there own amazing places." Zuko thought that was a good enough explanation.

"Until someone burns down your village." Suki smiled as she spoke.

"You are never going to let that go are you?" Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Suki giggled and gave him a kiss before looking back up at the stars.

Slowly the Gaang retreated and went to bed, Toph was surprised that Sokka hadn't said anything about Suki and Zuko being together but since Toph was the other girl that he loved he probably didn't care. As far as Toph knew, Suki had a secret love for Zuko too, who knew it was all a mystery to Toph. Soon it was just Toph and Sokka left on the beach with a slowly dying fire in front of them.

"So you got lost huh? That's the story you are going with?" Toph laid back into the sand.

"Yeah, I did and yes I am. Why don't you believe me?" Sokka looked at her in almost awe, he was really glad that she was blind and couldn't see the stupid look on his face. Although over the years he has had a lot of stupid looks.

"it's a little hard to believe, you can travel from the Southern Water Tribe to the Northern Water Tribe and then to Republic City and to see Zuko in Capital City but you can't find Ember Island. Are you seeing my disbelief here?" Toph laughed feeling Sokka shift against the sand.

"Okay, okay you got me there. I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I got off on the wrong course." Sokka finally admitted.

"Well that happens to everyone. Except me." Toph loved pointing out that she never got lost.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka bit his lip and played with the sand in between them.

"Probably be stuck looking for a Earth bending Teacher for Aang and you wouldn't have gotten as far as you have." Toph got up and brushed the sand out of her hair.

"Probably." Sokka got up as well not caring that sand was stuck to his butt, they were on a beach it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not.

"Ready to turn in Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked as she rid the last of the sand off her body.

"Yeah it has been a long day and sleep does sound quite nice." Sokka smiled and they both headed for their rooms, they held hands as they walked not really knowing what it all meant but it felt nice none the less. Suki had been up with blasted morning sickness for most of the night, she stepped out to get some fresh air and seen Sokka and Toph walking together the way they were. She was happy for the both of them, this is how it was suppose to be and she was glad it turned out the way that it did. She gently rubbed her growing stomach and returned to her room with Zuko leaving the two new lovers alone, things were going to be better now Suki could tell.


End file.
